narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hiding with Elemental Technique
necessary? Do we really need this? We already have "hiding in" techniques like "mist, water, rock, mole, rain" as elementary examples. Wouldn't it be better to make "hiding in fire" and "hiding in shadow" etc.?--Elveonora (talk) 01:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I also thought that. (talk) 01:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan That, definitely. They should be discussed here before actually being made. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm for a deletion and recreation separately. Not to mention it contains speculation with "may be passed" thing.--Elveonora (talk) 02:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Delete and create separate one. However ridiculous hiding in fire might be, at least it will follow a "trend" with articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) We saw four of the five members showing up with such techniques. First came out of the way, with something like a merger of Hiding with Camouflage Technique and actually phasing through the wall. I think it's safe and convenient to assume it's that technique with a different animation. Second guy appeared out of the shadow of the first guy. Probably new technique number one: Hiding in Shadow Technique. Third guy appeared out of fire, new technique number two: Hiding in Fire Technique. Ideally, I'd consider merging that with Body Flame Technique: that was used to vanish, this was used to appear, they probably function the same, but all the "Hiding with" techniques that use an actual elements end up being nature transformation techniques, and I have no intention of adding Fire Release to Kabuto and Orochimaru just because of this. Last guy appeared out of water, and we already have a page for Hiding in Water. Omnibender - Talk - 15:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes and yes... but NO. For the 999999th time, "Body Flame Technique" was a genjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Question There is still the possibility of not being a camouflage technique, but, quick motion. --Sasameandhaley (talk) 21:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :There was no hint or suggestion of rapid movement. Omnibender - Talk - 21:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) This is pure logic. They were already hidden, a technique so it really necessary? Nor is there any understanding in becoming invisible using flames. In deduction, of course. --Sasameandhaley (talk) 21:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :You made this page in the first place, are you changing your mind? There are several techniques through the series which involve concealment through a variety of means. Them being already hidden means nothing. If they have to come out of hiding, the thing the were hidden in/by/with should also become visible to show them emerging from it, becoming unhidden. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) No need to miss with education. Yes, at first glance, they seem to have become invisible. But if we consider the interpretation of the article, their action is meaningless. I must also mention the technique they used in the confrontation with the Raikage. They moved incredibly fast, so that neither himself could hit him with physical blows. --Sasameandhaley (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not getting what you're saying. Your sentence structure is rather off. Please tell me you're not using Google Translate or a similar translation service to translate what you want. What they did against the Raikage looks nothing like what they did when they came out of hiding. I wouldn't bet the figures that were following them were physical. They looked like they were either made of smoke, or they were caught in a genjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I will not argue with ignorant people. Amazes me that you still occupies the position of manager. --Sasameandhaley (talk) 22:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :You're reading way too much emotion in my sentences. I'm just disagreeing with you, while trying to understand what you're saying. I invite any other user to point at anything disrespectful I said in this topic. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) If anything this seems like an arguement over nothing. Oh and Omnibender-senpai you were notin any way being rude, actually i thought you were being quite patient. The way i seen it was that they may have used genjutsu or some kind of smoke/mist tranformation type thing like with the Hozuki clans Suika no Jutsu, however i must agree that the just they were using to hide with may have been some type of transformation. Though most of the other hiding in --- techniques involve merging/tranforming in them. P.S Sasameandhaley, your comments are actually quite insulting. You can get you view across without being snobby and pretentious (and even borderline arrogant). I ask that you try to be a bit nicer if you want to have a conversation with people over a current/future change to an article. (talk) 23:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Yeah, that won't happen. Between the last edit I undid in this talk page (the one with the "bye" edit summary), and the actions of an almost equal account name some months ago, this account won't be making any more edits. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)